May The Best Man Win
by XxBlackShadowMagicxX
Summary: Made Of Honor AU - Sebastian & Kurt are best friends. Sebastian has strict rules regarding his love-life, but when Kurt gets engaged after a business trip abroad and asks him to be his best man, will Sebastian be willing to break his own rules & prove that he is the best man for Kurt? Multi-chap, Rated T for language and sexual overtones. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys *waves* what's this you ask? **

**A brand spanking new fic for you lovelies out there who sail the Kurtbastian Gay Cruise Ship of course. **

**I was watching 'Made Of Honor' the other day and i just thought how alike Tom and Sebastian are and that got the plot bunny marble rolling in my head and et voila this is the outcome, i hope you like it. **

* * *

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

New York University, 2014

Hallowe'en Night

The music was thrumming through the air, Hallowe'en night was in full swing, various partygoers were socialising throughout the campus, drinking and talking, singing and dancing, each dressed in predictable Hallowe'en outfits; vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, fairies and the traditional, Playboy Bunny Sluts roamed the streets between Hayden hall and Weinstein, where the firstyear residence Hallowe'en party was being held, of course, there were parties dotted all over campus, but Hayden and Weinstein were _legendary _for their parties. _Especially _at Hallowe'en.

Sebastian Smythe was no different than the other students who were drinking their body weight in alcohol, but unlike some, he only had _one_ main objective: get laid, and have fun doing so.

Of course, that was his life motto. And it worked, he never had to try too hard, he was 19, rich and sexy as hell. Guys threw themselves at him even _without_ lowered inhibitions. But where's the fun in that? He liked the chase. But everyone has weaknesses. Sebastian's happened to be sexy guys scantily clad in various costumes and grinding.

He sauntered towards Hayden, where his _date _for the evening was waiting, Blaine something or other. Pushing his way through the packed bodies, stopping to raise a brow at his roommate Nick who was currently devouring a little firecracker blond on the stairs. "Bas, Jeff, Jeff, Bas" Nick panted out as the guy -_Jeff_ – pulled him towards a random dorm room.

He got to room 11b smirking at the couples lining the halls in various states of undress, much like Jeff and Nick were.

He felt along the top of the door -searching for the key Blaine had told him would be here when they were dancing, he then went on to whisper an in-depth description of what he wanted Sebastian to do to him as he grinded into him- until his fingers touched a small, cold metal object.

"Gotcha" Sebastian grinned in triumph; he couldn't wait to have Blaine on his knees.

He inspected the key before slotting it into the door and swinging it open quietly.

It was dark. The lights were off but Sebastian could just make out a figure in the bed. "Blaine" he whispered, stalking towards the bed "Blaine it's me, Bas" he began stripping himself of his costume and whispering dirty things in Blaine's ear, who was still not moving.

He pulled back the covers and climbed in, pressing himself up against the length of Blaine, muttering his name and shaking his shoulder slightly.

_He's asleep. He was only dancing with me like 10 minutes ago! Well he won't be asleep for long. _

He shook his shoulder more insistently, nudging him with his rapidly growing hardness. Usually he wouldn't bother with this much trouble, but Blaine has been desperate for him for months. Wouldn't want him to regret losing the chance to get with him.

After a minute it became clear he wasn't waking up, so he decided to wake him up in the best way.

He slowly dragged his hand across Blaine's hip, stroking across the surprisingly soft skin of his abdomen before travelling downwards…

The next thing he knew he was on his ass, on the floor, the bedside light on and a guy that was most definitely _not _Blaine, yelling his head off over the loud music from outside and spraying something in his face, or more accurately, his _eyes_.

Sebastian began yelling too as his eyes started burning, it felt like a fire had been started in his brain.

"My eyes! I can't see! My fucking eyes!"

"How the hell did you get in?!" the other guy shrieked, grabbing his mobile off the side and frantically dialling numbers.

"Blaine! What happened to Blaine? Where the hell is _Blaine?!_" Sebastian wailed back, still clutching his face as the tears poured out of his burning eyes.

"_How did you get in?!_" the guy squawked again.

"Blaine! Blaine told me about the key. _oh god I Can't fucking see!_"

"Did he say it was okay to molest his roommate?!"

"He said you'd be in the library because you're a geek or something! Damn my eyes!"

The guy gasped indignantly and threw a pillow at Sebastian's head causing him to lie flat on the ground "I am _not _a geek! How dare you!"

"How dare I!? Shit's like mace! What the hell is it?!"

The boy picked up the bottle and inspected it "It's Rain by Marc Jacobs"

Sebastian groaned and slammed his head on the floor.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

"Ow. Ow ow ow _ow!" _Sebastian whined pitifully as he leaned over the tap in the common room, washing as much water as he could into his eyes, trying to dispel the evil substance the guy – Who Sebastian now realized to be Blaine's roommate, Kirk or Kurt or something- had sprayed in.

"I have_ so _gotta start being more careful about who I get into bed with" he sighed, flopping onto a chair.

Kurt scoffed as he made coffee "that'd be a big change for you wouldn't it?" Sebastian dabbed his eyes on a towel and glared at Kurt, accepting the proffered coffee cup and looked Kurt up and down, expensive designer pyjama bottoms with what looked like an old football jersey that was way too big for him to be his.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kurt smirked. "Oh nothing. But I know all about you"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow; the red-rimmed eyes kind took off the sarcastic edge. "Oh you do, huh? Go ahead. Enlighten me."

"You're a senior"

Sebastian, rubbed his eyes with the towel "uh-huh what else?"

"You're a serial one night stander who _preys _on the freshmen. You've slept with most of my floor."

"Most of your floor are really hot guys" Sebastian shrugged, leaning back into the chair.

"Most of them are straight"

"Details, details."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Seb smirked over the towel at his expression.

"I also know that apparently you met Zac Efron, which I don't believe, by the way"

"No, I actually did" Sebastian swaggered over to the couch Kurt was sat on and sat down seductively. Well, as seductive as a guy with a towel over his eye can be. "He signed my shirt. Wanna come see it? It's in my room" he practically purred at Kurt, leaning in towards him slightly.

Kurt leaned back and raised a trimmed brow at him "Are you- are you _hitting on me?!"_

Sebastian smiled and moved away "No. I'm just testing something. You've got what I call the 'doggy bowl' look." He smirked at Kurt's indignant expression.

"Are you calling me a dog?!"

"No, not at all, it's a theory"

"Ah of course, Casanova has a theory. Go on then, do tell" Kurt said sarcastically, turning toward Sebastian whilst also moving away from him at the same time.

"All girls have a look when they're around guys they're attracted to, and it works for guys too. It could be the '_Bunny Rabbit_' look which is usually small, twitchy, and completely innocent.

There's the '_Panther'_ look who prefer to stalk you like you're prey and are usually sleek and mysterious"

"Guess I've found _your _category" Kurt muttered

Sebastian grinned widely "And there's 'The Doggy Bowl' look. It's a look dogs get when you're about to put their food in front of them"

Sebastian put his lips next to Kurt's ear and whispered "_Anticipation_"

He winked and leaned back fully reclining against the arm of the chair settling the towel over his face and breathing deeply.

Kurt glared at him "You're offensive! And insane!"

Sebastian smiled "Nope, I'm honest sweet cheeks, honesty is the best policy"

Kurt sucked his teeth before turning and pulling his feet up onto the sofa, so he's crouching rather then sitting.

"You want honesty?" Kurt yanked the towel off Sebastian's face

"I'll give you honesty, I'm majoring in art and design"

"Right."

"I'm studying the proportions of the human face. How it works in conjunction with the clothes suited to them"

"..Uh-huh"

"Your nose is bent up, and it lifts up at the bottom, a feature accentuated by the thinness of your upper lip and the smallness of your ears. Having your bronzed skin tone eliminates a primary colour palette, giving you a washed out look.

Your shoulders are broad but not big, making correctly fitting suits hard to find, your legs are longer than your torso making you uneven when wearing contrasting colours..  
And your eyes... They're too far apart, but they'd _have _to be to accommodate that bent up nose-"

Sebastian didn't have a chance to speak before Kurt continued.

"-So you see, I feel sorry for you.

You have to validate yourself by having insatiable, meaningless, ego-feeding sport-sex with insecure guys like my roommate so you don't have to look in the mirror one day and realize you've _literally _fucked your life away.

Which is why_ I _would neverhave sex with someone-" Kurt threw the towel in his face "-Like you" he smiled and stood from the sofa, leaving Sebastian sitting there blinking, trying to take it all in.

"Uh.. wow"

He quickly clambered onto his feet, hurrying after Kurt who was now marching back towards his dorm room.

"hey wait up! Come on, stop!"

he pulled Kurt's arm until he turned, eyebrow raised.

"That was... Amazing"

"What was?"

"The honesty! … it was awesome! That was like sex without the awkward after part"

Kurt snorted and carried on walking, Sebastian scrambling after him "Actually, it _did _feel pretty good"

"Yeah! No-one… No-ones ever said anything like that to me before, been that honest."

Kurt smirked over his shoulder "It's called a friend."

Sebastian stopped walking for a minute. _Friend. Hmm, I like it. _

"I'm Sebastian, by the way."

"Kurt."

They stopped as they reached the door.

Kurt turned to him.

"Uh... Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Sebastian brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it gently before Kurt pulled it away.

"Your hand is clammy." Kurt said nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Yeah well, I can see your nipples through your jersey." Sebastian winked as Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door.

A groan came from inside, Kurt quickly flipped on the light to find Blaine was draped across his bed, obviously wasted.

"Bas!" Blaine groaned happily "Is that you?" Kurt turned his head and smirked at the look of horror on Sebastian's face "Did you _really _see Zac Efron? Is he hot?" Blaine then proceeded to puke inside a pillowcase and collapse onto the bed, giggling.

Kurt grabbed his own pillow and sauntered past Sebastian "He's all yours… _friend_" he winked and walked away.

Blaine was staring at Sebastian with a predatory look in his eyes, licking his lips and cringing at the taste lingering there.

Sebastian sighed. "Get some sleep Blaine" he then closed the door and walked back to his own room, he lay on his bed, ignoring the moaning coming from Nick's side of the room, and sighed again.

No sex for him tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? tell me! REVIEW! **

**- XxBlackShadowMagic**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry to have left you hanging with just the prologue, but the day after I posted it, my computer went a bit wonky and threatened to erase my hard drive. So I had to get a pro to look it over and save everything onto a separate hard drive.. Basically, it took forever. But I'm back! And my updating should pick up now I can write again.

**Special thanks to:** **AirNationOracle - yaoi gravi girl - SceneNeko - havenlystarrs - blackbird perry - hanna - XxPurplePerfectRosexX & Gustin Colfer for reviewing and thank you all of you who added this to your alerts/favourites :) **

Now, without further adieu..

**Chapter 1**

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

10 Years Later

Manhattan, New York 2024

The sun rose gently over Manhattan, birds began singing in the trees and the early risers began their morning schedule, throughout the city people began preparing for their day, getting ready for work, dressing for school, _sleeping._

Sebastian was woken with a start at the sound of a dustcart outside crashing trashcans on the sidewalk.

He blinked blearily, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He turned over and started when he saw the other occupant watching him with expectant eyes.

_Where am I again? _

His eyes travelled over the guys face trying to come up with a name.

_Damon? Nope that's Tuesday. Dale? Nuh-uh.. Danny? Yes Danny! Hmm. _

He sat up blindly feeling for his watch _11.15 _it said. "Crap! I'm late" he scrambled from the bed and began pulling on his pants and looking for his shirt.

Danny watched from the bed as Sebastian hunted for his shirt, finding it under the desk.

Sebastian sat heavily on the end of the bed and began doing up his shirt, ignoring Danny as he crawled up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders "Busy tonight?" he purred.

Sebastian sighed, "I don't _do _two nights in a row, and you know that"

"Can't you break your stupid rules just for one night?" he curled his arms around Sebastian's waist "For me?"

"No"

He ignored the huffs coming from behind him and began tying his shoes.

"Not even if I promise to do that thing you like?" Danny practically begged.

Seb rolled his eyes "Not even then."

"Can't you-"

"No, I can't. I don't break the rules. The rules work." He stood as he finished getting dressed, fixing his hair as Danny pouted at the head of the bed.

"See you next week"

He gave him a chaste kiss before walking out, closing the door gently behind him.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

Sebastian cruised along the road, avoiding the rush hour slam, smirking at the stares both he _and_ his car got.

He slowed as he approached a familiar building, seeing an even more familiar person walking away from it.

"Need a ride?" Sebastian called as he pulled up beside Kurt with a cheeky wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes "sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"Hey, I'm not that strange, but I do have candy, well, coffee"

Kurt snorted and climbed in.

"What are you doing on this side of town? I thought your booty call was on the East Side?"

"It was but I thought I'd come find my favourite diva early"

"He got clingy huh?"

"Little bit. Think it may be time to drop _that_ partnership"

Kurt giggled into the coffee cup, which he had grabbed from the centre console when he got in the car.

"Where to mi'lady?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

"I just gotta grab some stuff from the office, I left this months' cover issue there and I need to do the final touches before giving them to Lara on Monday."

Kurt's jobs as designer for _Elle_ had him rushing all over the city at all hours, think _The Devil Wears Prada. _But worse.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

"So which rule did he try and make you break?"

Kurt and Sebastian sat in a small booth in their favourite Chinese restaurant _China Dragon_

Sebastian groaned "No back-to-backs"

"Is this one different from the 'only once a week' rule?" Kurt asked, placing a napkin over his lap and sipping at the coffee Bas had bought earlier.

"Yeah, the 'only once a week' rule is from Monday to Friday" Sebastian replied, slurping his green tea.

"So theoretically – if you wanted – you could have a date on Sunday and still sleep with them on Monday and it wouldn't be breaking the rules?"

"Exactly. Except I never do that. I mean morning sex is awesome but it's risky. They start getting _ideas _and that's when it gets messy"

"Ah" Kurt grinned at Sebastian as the waitress approached, pushing the trolley of Dim Sum

"Hey, we'll take the steamed buns, the vegetable and shrimp steamed dumplings, the egg rolls and wontons please." Sebastian supplied before Kurt could open his mouth.

The food was placed on the table with soy sauce as well as more tea then the waitress moved onto the next table.

Kurt picked at the steamed buns with a thoughtful look on his face

Sebastian frowned as he stabbed a wonton "What?"

Kurt smiled at him "Nothing. You know my order"

"Sure I do, I know you like the fried stuff ergo the wontons and egg rolls but you're terrified of bad skin ergo the steamed buns and dumplings."

"Aww you look after me" Kurt cooed

"Of course, besides I like it all anyway" Sebastian stuffed a whole dumpling in mouth as if to prove a point and grinned at Kurt's look of disgust.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

"So what'd he say?" Kurt asked, grabbing the last egg roll off Seb's plate and daintily biting into it.

"Meh, he was upset – obviously – but-"

"But you were _honest _right?" Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow teasingly.

"Naturally. Always. I'm _always_ honest"

"I know you are. But it's still unbelievable that you still use that as a shield."

"Well maybe I should be a liar then. Just lie until their pants have dropped. Maybe I should be like Noah Puckerman" Sebastian quipped.

"Oh god, do _not _be like Noah Puckerman"

"What? He only hit on you once!"

"At my grandmother's funeral!"

"So he's slightly insensitive – still hot though right?"

"He still lives with his mom! He's 29!"

"Only in her garage, or his –what does he call it? - 'Semi detached condo' are you telling me that isn't compelling at _all_?"

Kurt and Sebastian glanced at eachother before cracking up.

"Oh god" Kurt gasped, wiping his eyes on his napkin. Kurt cleared his throat "Anyway..."

Seb looked up from his plate, his own giggles quelling at the serious tone "What?" "Huh? Oh nothing."

"..No that's not a _nothing _'Nothing' that's a _something_ 'nothing'. What is it?"

"Well it's just, you don't exactly need to lie to get guys to fall in your bed do you? I mean _look_" Kurt picked up his now-empty coffee cup and turned it around so Sebastian could read the numbers jotted on the Java Jacket

_Chandler, _

_212- 338-7786._

"Oh yeah _Chandler... _he's not my usual type but he's very… eager. In more ways than one I'm sure." Bas licked his lips in remembrance "Can I keep that? Thanks"

He pulled the cardboard off the cup and folded it in half before sliding it into one of his pockets. "Got any rules for that one?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Yep, 24 hour rule. Can't phone before 24 hours, makes me look desperate."

Kurt shook his head "of course."

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in -

_**A/N: **_Okay so I know nothing life changing happened, but I just wanted you to sort of get a feel for their relationship…

What do you think? Let me know, review.

Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes – XxBlackShadowMagicxX


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**____Lookie here! I'm back with a new chapter, just like I promised! I was going to save it for Saturday but I'm in the most amazing mood ever right now. I got my GCSE results back I got an A on my English! So I decided to give you this chapter early as a little present for being totally freaking amazing people, I am so humbled by the response this story has gotten!_

**Special thanks to: yaoi gravi girl - Anna – XxPurplePerfectRosexX - hanna – missy13 – Anya Lupin – GustinColfer – Summy140 & the two 'Guest's for reviewing. **

**Chapter 2**

"I got another letter from David today" Kurt announced as they wandered down the busy streets, heads close so they could hear eachother over the general city noise.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh"

They walked aimlessly, keeping watch for a good bakers shop to stop at and play 'guess my order' a silly game they'd played for years to prove how well they knew each other.

"Is he still asking you to move to Ohio and marry him?" Sebastian mocked.

"How about a lemon-raspberry coffee cake?"

_I'll take that as a yes. _

"Not lemon, and didn't you guys break up like a year ago?"

"17 and a half months" Kurt corrected

"You're _counting?!" _Sebastian said incredulously

"No, _he _is. He said so in the letter. What about a strawberry buttercream cupcake?"

"Not feeling the buttercream today" Sebastian declined

Kurt bit his lip as he thought

"Cranberry-orange muffin?"

"Not losing your touch are you Diva?" he smirked playfully

Kurt mock glared at him

"Don't be ridiculous Smythe… let's try here."

They stopped at a small bakery, the buttery pastry smell wafting into the street.

"Ooh I got it!" Kurt said excitedly as they lined up

"Let me have it"

"Red velvet cream cheese swirl brownie"

Sebastian shook his head in wonderment as his mouth watered "You always know what I want" he praised with a soft smile.

Kurt preened "I know!"

They sat at the table and nibbled through the brownie, each giving their near pornographic moans of appreciation, earning them a few funny looks from random pedestrians, they exchanged glances and moaned louder before collapsing into giggles.

**M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in

Sebastian dragged his feet as he trudged around the vintage antique store – his go to shop when buying _another_ wedding gift for his father.

He grabbed a random object – a set of glass whisky decanters with matching tumblers - off the shelf and turned to Kurt – who was also looking bored – to ask what he thought.

"Shall we get this?" he asked.

Kurt blinked out of his daydream and turned to stare at Sebastian. "_We_? No"

Seb frowned "Why, what's wrong wi-"

"Not that, they're fine but I'm _not _going to _another _one of your fathers' weddings!"

"_Kuuurt_, please?" Sebastian pouted and made his eyes all wide and innocent. "For me?"

Kurt laughed, "That won't work. I am immune to that now" Kurt declared, walking away.

Sebastian bolted after him and begged again. "I know you don't wanna go"

Kurt scoffed

"_I _don't even wanna go"

"What is this, his fifth wedding in as many years?"

Sebastian winced "sixth."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm _not _going. Why don't you ask one of your regulars you like to rub up against?"

"Can't. No weddings or family events. It's a rule."

"I forgot about that one 'it gives them the wrong impression'"

"That it does. So you see? You are my only option. _Please?"_

_Please, please, please… _

"Well.."

_Success! _

"Yes!" Sebastian grabbed Kurt into a quick hug before darting off to buy the whisky decanter, leaving Kurt to mutter profanities under his breath.

**M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in

After leaving the shop they began to stroll back towards the car, as they drew nearer they spotted an orange tabby perched beside the front wheel. Sebastian handed the bag with the gift in to Kurt and dropped to his knees and started cooing to the stray cat that had begun rubbing himself against his legs.

_Oh he's adorable! _

He scratched the cat behind the ears, picking him up and holding him to his chest.

"Hiya sweetheart, aren't you adorable? You're so pretty! Yes you are! Aww I love you, yes I do you are beautiful" Sebastian muttered into his fur hearing Kurt snort from behind him he turned and glanced at him "_What?"_

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to stroke a hand through his fluffy fur making the cat arch his arch his back and begin purring in content.

"Oh I love you! Yes I do! Love you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You should say that to a human sometime"

"A human? No way. Why would I say that to a human?" he gave the cat one last scratch before placing him on the floor and hurrying after Kurt as he walked away, towards the car.

**M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in

"So you'll definitely come to the wedding?" Sebastian asked as he braked at a red light.

"Ugh... Yes"

"_Promise_?"

"Why do you have to go anyway? You said it yourself, it won't work out"

"I go because he's my father and despite his… flaws, I still… care deeply for him."

"How old is the new one?" Kurt asked curiously "The last one was younger than _you_ and that is just disturbing. They don't even love each other."

"She's 30. And I know he doesn't love her. Everyone knows. And she doesn't love him either. It's sad really. They shouldn't be getting married but what am I supposed to say?"

"If someone you love is getting married to someone they shouldn't be you just say 'I'm happy you're happy.' It's the best you can do." Kurt said wisely.

"'I'm happy you're happy'? Okay. Yeah I'll say that. See that's why you're my best friend" Sebastian said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Stop sucking up"

"I promise, this is the _last _time I'll ask you to go with me. Honestly."

**M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in

The wedding was much as Sebastian expected it to be, huge church, hundreds of guests – mostly hers, Sebastian noted.

The aisle was littered with rose petals and arrangements of orchids lined the sides, but what caught Sebastian's eye most of all, everything was… pink. Or lilac or some form of girly colour. Right down to the carpet. You can't say Christopher Smythe doesn't give a girl what she wants. A gold-digging girl anyway.

Sebastian slipped into the back room where his father was negotiating final parts of the prenup and signing it, sending off his lacky to get the blushing bride to sign on the dotted line.

"Ah Sebastian, glad you could make it! Wasn't sure if you were going to come."

Sebastian took a deep breath "Well dad, I'm happy you're happy"

His father clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Did you bring Kurt?"

Mr Smythe took his only son's arm and sat him down on the cushioned seat by the doors to the altar.

"Yeah, he's here."

"Good! Good. I always liked that boy. He's good for you y'know, an excellent match for you"

"Dad, me and Kurt aren't-"

"I know. But the point is you _should_ be" he said sternly

"Dad it's not-"

"It's not like that, yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard. But son, trust me. You need to act and soon. If I was gay I'd make sure I at least gave him a-"

His sentence was cut short _thankfully_, by his lacky returning, red in the face and panting.

"She doesn't accept those terms, she says 5 times a week is too much" he explained

"We agreed five! She promised five!" his father sputtered, distracted long enough for his son to escape and find Kurt who was stood a few feet away chatting to a bridesmaid - who kept licking her lips and pushing her chest out, obviously not seeing the neon sign Kurt carried that read _Gay As The Day Is Long- _and pull him away.

The door Sebastian had just left was thin enough for the two to hear the tail end of his dad's conversation. "_She promised me a bi-monthly BJ if I got her the big ring!_"

Sebastian and Kurt shared a look as they sat on the front pew, both barely concealing laugher and shudders.

The actual ceremony was as tedious the sixth time as it was the first; only this time, where there were smiles of joy for his father the first time, there were cynical raised eyebrows and polite applause. The brides' mother was crying, the bridesmaids were grinning and the bride was sending Sebastian lusty looks. Much the same as usual.

The reception was held at the Plaza.

Predictable

The first dance was slow and awkward, many of the guests took pity on them and soon the dance floor was filled with a bunch of thirty something guests, most were drunk or drinking, the groom couldn't be found_._

_Probably out in the back checking over the prenup and his last divorce settlements. . _

Sebastian said as much to Kurt, before they clinked glasses and downed the contents.

"Can't do wedding number six with out at least a .25 blood alcohol level." Sebastian grinned

"Cheers" Kurt smiled back, raising his glass. He took a small sip before asking,

"So, did you tell your dad you love him?"

Seb rolled his eyes and said,

"I said I'm happy if he's happy. It's a good line, I think I'll use it for next time"

"You can't even tell your father you love him." Kurt picked at the nibbles on the bar "I don't get that."

"Well that's because you're an 'I Love You' slut"

Kurt gasped "I'm a _what?!" _

"An 'I Love You' slut"

"I heard you! How am I an 'I Love You' slut?"

Sebastian chuckled "You're addicted to saying 'I Love You' you say it to everyone."

"I do not!" Kurt said indignantly but smiling slightly.

"You do too. You love everything"

"No I don't. But you know what I do love? Cake. I want cake"

Seb bit his lip "cake sounds good."

**M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in

Once cake had been administered (A slice of chocolate fudge for Sebastian, lemon cheesecake for Kurt, which they had then swapped after each eating half) and more alcoholic beverages had been consumed, Kurt dragged Seb onto the dance floor, both slightly tipsy and giggling, imitating the other guests' dancing with over the top gyrating movements.

Eventually the fast beats slowed into a more classical sound, causing few of the older guests to get on the floor with their partner.

Sebastian and Kurt made their way over to the bar to catch their breath and grab another drink, a comfortable silence between them.

Seb surveyed the room, eyes sliding over the guests until his eyes landed on a figure at the far end of the ballroom, weaving between the dancers, eyes searching frantically for someone.

_Oh god. _

"Hide me!" Bas hissed in Kurt's ear, ducking down slightly so Kurt was taller than him.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Over there- no don't look! There's a guy, he's obsessed with me"

Kurt snorted and gave him a sceptical look

"No really he is! He's my dad's patient coordinator, He made this website about me – "

Kurt's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O' shape

"_He's_ your creepy stalker?!" Kurt asked incredulously glancing over his shoulder as the guy wandered in the opposite direction.

"Yes! Quick, dance with me" Seb gave no chance to answer before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the throng of people on the dancefloor, carefully avoiding the edges.

Kurt snickered "Aww don't you wanna see your blogger? He's kind of cute"

Seb pulled Kurt's arms around his neck and glared at him, leading them into a small three-step pattern "Stop it"

"No I'm serious, isn't it kind of endearing?" Kurt said insistently

"Endearing? His last post was a detailed 9,000 word essay describing my _face_. At least _he _doesn't think my nose is too bent or my lips are too thin" he said teasingly.

"Who said that?" Kurt asked curiously

"_You did_. The night we met"

"I did?"

"Mhmm"

"Huh. Well, I lied"

"What?"

Kurt smiled at him "I thought you were hot" he confessed.

Seb hummed, a small smile on his face.

"And then you said I looked like a dog"

Sebastian huffed out a laugh and pulled Kurt closer

"Well, that was just because I was trying to sleep with you then"

They fell silent for a moment, letting the music slide them across the floor, Kurt's head on his chest, their breathing synched.

"Why haven't you since?" Kurt asked quietly "Tried to sleep with me?"

Sebastian stumbled the step slightly, the question taking him by surprise.

"Well, I- I like having you in my life. You're… important." He turned them in a small circle, his grip on Kurt's waist tightening briefly.

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer before Seb suddenly dipped him and he found himself smiling around a gasp as the dip took him by surprise.

"Sebby! Hi! Hello! Sebastian!" a desperate voice called a few feet away. Seb groaned and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

Go away go away go aw-

Bas looked up in time to catch the tail end of a glare being shot in Kurt's direction.

"Thad... Hi" Thad looked up at Sebastian with worshipful eyes like just being in his presence was an ultimate high.

"Have you seen my new update?" Thad asked hopefully, eyes wide and lips pouted slightly in what he probably thought was an alluring manner.

"No, we haven't" he responded, tightening his grip around Kurt so he couldn't escape.

Thad's eye twitched slightly at the _we,_ his gaze flickering over to Kurt where he was stood tucked under Sebastian's arm.

"Who's this?"

"This? This is Kurt my… boyfriend." Bas glanced down at Kurt to judge his reaction; calm but amused.

Thad's eyes grew large

"Boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"Uh, because I don't know you" Bas casually turned them in a circle, away from Thad who he hoped would leave.

Thad quickly scurried after them.

Kurt smirked devilishly up at him before looking toward Thad and smiling kindly, "Don't worry though, we have a _very _open relationship"

Thad looked ecstatic "Really?!"

"Oh yeah he-"Kurt was cut off by Sebastian dipping him sharply and tugging him tightly against his chest.

"About that _princess_, I don't think we should do that anymore"

Sebastian twirled Kurt under his arm to stop him responding. Kurt looked under Seb's arm at the crushed look on Thad's face.

"I- I don't want to be with anyone but, er, you. J-just you." Sebastian stuttered silently begging Kurt to play along.

Kurt winked at him.

_Of course not _

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment" Kurt murmured with a smirk "you know my _rules" _

_He's enjoying this, _Sebastian thought accusingly

Kurt chimed a small giggle, Sebastian giving a nervous chuckle as Thad watched him intently.

Kurt swung them round again to face Thad, a heart-melting smile on his lips "We're emotionally unstable"

Thad's features were somewhere between shocked and horrified, he nodded mutely.

He turned to Sebastian sharply, looking him straight in the eye "I think I need to start a new blog. Goodbye Sebastian"

He strode away purposefully, shoving other guests out the way as he meandered toward the bar.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes "That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced, and I've seen Rachel Berry plan a wedding" he shuddered.

Seb kept his eyes on Thad's retreating figure, still holding Kurt close in case he looked back. "He's always like that"

Kurt giggled breathlessly into Sebastian's neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "I'm _never _coming to another one of these weddings. _Ever_" Kurt murmured.

Sebastian finally pulled his eyes away from Thad and looked down at Kurt and smiled softly. "We'll see" Kurt sighed contentedly and rested his head against Bas' shoulder, swaying slightly, when suddenly Sebastian pulled away. "Good, he's gone."

Seb walked away quickly, towards his father to say goodbye, Kurt trailing after him with a sigh.

_**A/N:**____Well! That was chapter 2! What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts, It's my longest chapter yet and it took me forever to write so be nice! _

_If you love hate or want to burn it – leave me a line and let me know! _

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I could give you a long-winded excuse about how tough RL is right now but I'm not going to do that, all I'm going to say is that I've just been settling into college life & haven't had much time for stuff other than work. Please don't hate me :/ **_

**Special thanks to: yaoi gravi girl – .1209 – GustinColfer – Werewolf Groupie – HarperC23 – blainekurtsebbritsan – Anna – Hanna – Klaine Anderberry 123 – clover–inK90 – TheFutureMrsKarofsky – Missy13 – blackbird perry – F. Jane – smurftoes – StarGleekBelle – MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan - + 1 'Guest' for reviewing, thanks to those who subscribed & favourited :3 **

**Chapter 3**

Orange and pink clouds swirled over the Manhattan skyline, casting a peaceful shadow across the city, Kurt & Sebastian strolled arm in arm through a lovely park they had found a few days after moving to Manhattan together. They had both immediately fell in love with the quaint park with its small boating lake and beautiful trees that overhang the path, it became their favorite place in the entire city, something only they shared together.

They walked in companionable silence, only breaking it occasionally to chat about everything and nothing. Sebastian had loosened his tie and had his dinner jacket slung causally over one shoulder, smiling into the warm night air when Kurt said something entertaining.

"Well the wedding was better than I expected" Kurt commented with a small smile.

"That's only because the last one I made you go to was such a disaster that _anything_ is better in comparison" Seb snorted, thinking back the antics of his father's last wedding day, which had been the worst one to date.

"No arguments here. I think I am still scarred from that one. And I still flinch whenever I see bride and groom cake toppers" Kurt chuckled until he received a playful glare and gentle elbow to the ribs.

"I thought we agreed that we'd never speak of it again."

Kurt just grinned in response.

They ambled on a few more paces before Kurt began to speak again.

"Do you remember that kilt I made for my portfolio as part of preparation for fashion week last year?" Kurt inquired randomly

Seb scrunched up his nose as he thought "oh the skirt? I can honestly say It's _all _I think about" He winked flirtatiously until Kurt slapped him on the arm "Stop it Seb!" he chided gently.

"This is serious"

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. The board of directors has finally decided to sign off on letting me make contributions to this years' collection."

Seb smiled "that's great!"

"It is, and it's a huge career opportunity for me"

"I'm sensing a 'but' here"

"_But _they want to send me to Scotland for inspiration for the new season"

Seb stopped walking. _Scotland? As in the British Isles? Over 3,000 miles away? _

"Oh. Well that's… good… isn't it?"

"It's _amazing_. I've been waiting for this opportunity my whole life. I could really get my foot in the door with this"

"Then I'm happy for you" Seb smiled at him, throwing an arm across his waist.

Kurt blushed sweetly as they turned onto the small bridge leading over the lake.

"When are you going?"

"In a few days"

"Ah. How long will you be out of town? A week or so? That's usually how long these things last right?"

Kurt hesitated before answering. "Actually, it's more like… 10"

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. _10 weeks? Nearly 3 months? _

He blinked a few times before putting the smile back on his face and squeezing Kurt's hip.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you"

"Really?"

"Sure, this is a great opportunity for you"

They stopped to lean against the bridge, watching the water slowly flow under it.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Kurt teased lightly

Seb grinned "oh absolutely. What will I have to live for without you here?" he clutched his chest dramatically.

Kurt smirked "well it is _ten Sundays_"

Bas frowned "That _is _10 Sundays isn't it"

He suddenly clambered up onto the wide ledge of the bridge chuckling at the horror on Kurt's face

"What are you _doing _get _down _from there_!" _Kurt screeched, grabbing his hands to steady him.

"I'm going to jump!" Seb joked "I cannot go on without you here"

"Sebastian James Smythe you get down here this _instant!" _Kurt hissed, yanking his hands, sighing in relief when Seb jumped onto the bridge with a snort.

"Oh come on I wasn't really going to jump!" Seb muttered as Kurt slapped the back of his head and dragged him along.

"Ass" Kurt mock glared.

"I think I need another drink" Seb mumbled.

Kurt cracked a grin at that "I think you've had enough already".

Seb stuck his tongue out and yanked Kurt into his side, his arm fitting around Kurt's shoulders perfectly. "Thanks for coming to the wedding" He smiled.

"No problem. I can't wait for number 7!"

"You won't have to hold your breath long"

Kurt rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm across Seb's waist as they meandered towards their homes.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in –

**To Princess: **

_**I will miss you, you know. **_

_**It won't be the same without you here.**_

Sebastian very nearly hit send before deciding against it instead typing 'have a safe flight' and sliding his phone back into his pocket and slumping onto his sofa.

He ran a hand through his hair. Kurt was on the plane now. Kurt was going to Scotland. For _10 weeks. _That's the longest they haven't seen each other in their decade long friendship.

It was Friday today, which meant he was supposed to be meeting the guys at the gym for a workout and game of basketball. But he was feeling oddly sombre, had been since Monday, the day of his father's wedding.

He sighed before getting to his feet and changed into his gym clothes and sneakers.

He checked the time on his phone, and to see if there were any messages off Kurt (there wasn't) once more before shoving it in his gym bag and walking out the door.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in –

Kurt felt the buzz of his phone as he was boarding the plane. When he was seated he dug it out of his pocket and smiled happily when he saw Seb's name on the screen accompanying the picture of them with their cheeks smushed together and noses scrunched up for the cheesy contact photo.

_**From: Bastian**_

_**Have a safe flight **_____

Kurt sighed, closing off the message and stroking a finger over the picture of them again. He smiled sadly before turning off his phone.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in –

Exercise had always been a form of release to Sebastian. As much as hook-ups do a _very _good job of relieving stress, working up a sweat doing _non _sexual activities always made him feel better.

He pulled up into the gym parking lot beside David's flashy Audi and climbed out, grabbing his bag. _Looks like the others aren't here yet. _

His was right, he realised, when he entered the reception and found David sitting in the café drinking an iced tea. He smiled when he spotted Seb, waving him over to the table.

"Hey man what's up" Seb asked clapping a hand on David's back as passed, sitting down across from him.

"The boys are running late" David replied raising an eyebrow at him.

_Probably getting in a quickie before we start_

Seb chuckled, knowing the other man was thinking the same thing.

It was only a few minutes later when their suspicions were confirmed as they were joined by a pleased looking Nick and flustered Jeff, their hair looking mussed and sex rumpled.

Seb grinned up at them wickedly "Hey guys. You look like you've already warmed up without us" he commented innocently, laughing with David as they rose to their feet and made their way to the gym equipment.

Seb climbed onto the treadmill and put his earphones in, blasting music before starting to run, more vigorously than usual.

**- M**ay **T**he **B**est **M**an **W**in –

After a solid 30 minutes of running, Seb finally stepped off the machine, his black wife beater sticking to his back. He stretched his arms over his head, before grabbing his water bottle and taking a long drink.

He wandered over to where David was spotting Nick on the weights and sat heavily next to Jeff on one of the other benches. Jeff glanced away from watching Nick's arms to look at him with concerned eyes.

"You okay dude?"

Bas snapped out of the small trance he'd gone into and looked to Jeff "Yeah man, I'm fine. Just tired" he gave a smile before standing and gesturing for Jeff to help spot him. Jeff obeyed went to stand at the head of the bench as Seb lay down and began pumping the iron bar.

"You sure you're okay?" Jeff asked doubtfully.

Seb rolled his eyes as he puffed out a breath "_Yes _now please focus so I don't end up dropping this on myself" Jeff cracked a smile and hovered his hands over the bar, ready to grab it if Seb faltered.

Jeff was the more sensitive one of their group (Not including Kurt) so it wasn't surprising he'd picked up on Seb's weird mood. When they first became friends (which they had just a few days after he had hooked up with Nick the night he met Kurt) his ability to pick on other's moods had pissed him off. But no-one could stay mad at Jeff, he was too loveable. Which is why it hadn't been surprising to anyone when after a year of Nick and Jeff being 'Just good friends' after they slept together, they became a couple, and had been ever since. It was in equal parts disgusting and adorable.

It wasn't long after that they stopped for a break, grabbing another drink and a towel to rub on their sweaty faces before heading down to the courts beside the gym.

David was wincing as they walked because he'd tried to lift above his weight and had pulled a muscle in his shoulder. "I _told _you you'd hurt yourself one day" Seb commented, feeling no sympathy. David glared at him. "Oh shut up, I'll be fine, I just need to get a massage and loosen it up a bit"

"Yeah or you could stop showing off for the receptionist that was ogling you" Jeff smirked. They laughed, as David threw the ball at Jeff.

"Well I gotta do something to show I'm a free man again" David grinned.

"Oh don't worry, you showed that as soon as you took the ring off your finger" Nick teased, bouncing the ball to Seb.

David had gotten a divorce from his high school sweetheart last month who it turns out wasn't so much a sweetheart, more a cold-hearted bitch. Luckily David managed to escape and none too worse for wear.

"Hey, when did Wes say he'd get here?" Seb asked suddenly.

"Apparently Maya decided they're gonna redecorate his study, so she's taken him to choose new drapes"

Seb rolled his eyes "You'd think that he bought her enough jewellery that she wouldn't have to wear his balls for earrings when she cut them off" he remarked.

Nick snorted and shoved his shoulder "Don't be harsh"

"Seriously though, the more I hear about it, the worse it sounds. Marriage" Bas shuddered.

"I don't think it'd be so bad" Jeff argued.

"Yeah, marriage is awesome" David agreed "Because this divorce is paying for my condo in Aspen" he grinned.

"But seriously though, the good parts of our marriage were great, and it's the one of the best parts of life if you have the right person to share it with"

The boys scoffed a laugh as David spoke _here we go again_

"You say that but didn't your wife burn all your porn?" Nick giggled

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again" David narrowed his eyes "Any way you're pretty much married anyway, before Jeff the last date you had, blew you off for him" David claimed, pointing as Bas.

"Wha- hey don't get me involved in this. And I didn't even come on to that guy" Seb defended glancing at Nick.

Nick smiled back. "it's cool, I got over it. I got someone better" he slid an arm around Jeff smirking when Seb and David gagged.

"Marriage is awesome in one way though" David pointed out

"Oh?"

"You get to know what it's like to the sleep with the same person every night"

Seb grunted

"But when you're single you get to know what it's like to sleep with a different person every night" Jeff joked, leaning into Nick.

"Exactly!" Seb exclaimed. "I get to sleep with whoever I want and get to hang out with Kurt afterwards. It's the perfect setup"

"For _you _maybe" Jeff muttered.

"What?"

"It might not be the perfect setup to _Kurt_"

Seb frowned "What's _that _supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Nothing, but you know how important relationship stuff is to him" Jeff shrugged.

"Well yeah I know, and?"

"We're pushing 30" Nick interrupted "You think _his_ idea of '_happily ever after'_ is running round after you to hang out after_ you_ just got laid?"

Seb didn't answer.

_**A/N:**__Hey guys! I'm sorry again for not updating in ages. Hope this was okay! _

_Let me know what you think! _

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX**


End file.
